Lost
by Of Dreams and Disasters
Summary: Frostkit has a dark future, one that StarClan is powerless to stop. Join Frostkit as she is taken from her home, SkyClan. As she tries to find her way home, she encounters a strange group of cats called BloodClan. What will her mysterious tale reveal?
1. Prologue

Lost

Prologue

Mistpelt watched with tired eyes as her two sons and her daughter nestled against her belly, their first breaths clouding the icy air.

"You did well," purred her mate, Stoneclaw. He gave her ear a lick. "Get some rest."

She shook her head, even though her eyes were showing her desire to sleep. "We need to name them first."

He nodded. "Very well, then."

The biggest tom was dark grey, like his father. He recieved the name Stormkit. The second tom was white, like his father's father. He was named Cloudkit. The she-cat was light grey, like her mother. She was named Frostkit.

"They're beautiful," Stoneclaw purred.

"They are," Mistpelt replied, closing her eyes and resting her head on the moss that covered the nest she lay in.

"Sleep well." Stoneclaw stood, giving her cheek a quick lick, and exited the medicine cat den.

/

_A silver-furred she-cat watched the kits from StarClan. She admired the way their little sides rose and fell with each breath. _

_"You wish you could've been with your kits before you came here." Greystripe padded over to sit beside her, his eyes never leaving hers._

_"I wish I could've been with_ our _kits before I came here," Silverstream corrected him with a sad smile._

_He twined his tail with hers and looked down at the kits. "They look like they'll make strong warriors for SkyClan."_

_Silverstream's eyes grew sorrowful. "One of those kits has a special destiny planned out for her."_

_"What do you mean?" Greystripe met her gaze once more._

_"Frostkit has a dark future," she replied softly, "one StarClan cannot protect her from."_

_"We can't do anything to guide her away from her path?" he asked his mate with a startled expression._

_"There is no hope for that young one," she confirmed. "Her path has been set, and she is already traveling down it."_

_"We can't even give her a sign? Any kind of assistance?"_

_"None. She is out of StarClan's reach. Not even the oldest leaders of StarClan could save her," Silverstream mewed, closing her eyes for a moment and giving a small sigh of defeat._

_"Then all is lost for her," Greystripe meowed hollowly, gazing down at the seemingly innocent kit._

_"Lost," Silverstream echoed._

**A/N: I know, this is a short prologue. Sorry.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Frostkit opened her eyes to the chill early morning sunlight that wavered into the nursery through the entrance. Her brothers laid beside her, although they were already awake. Mistpelt was still asleep, her fur radiating warmth. Frostkit was torn between either nestling back into her mother's comforting cocoon of heat or venturing out of the nursery and into camp. Stormkit helped her decide by springing up onto his paws and tugging on her ear.

"Come on!" he squeaked. "Let's go explore!"

Cloudkit joined his brother, taking position at her other ear. "Yeah! Come on!"

Frostkit let out a giggle and stood, batting them away. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Mistpelt sleepily opened her eyes. "Don't bother the elders and don't go out of camp," she mumbled.

"Okay!" the kits squeaked and raced out of the nursery and into the camp.

"What are you three doing up so early?" Lilyleaf, Mistpelt's sister, called softly from the fresh-kill pile.

Stormkit bounded over to her, his small tail waving about as he went. "We wanted to explore!"

"Of course you did," she purred as Frostkit and Cloudkit hurried over.

"Can you teach us any battle moves?" Cloudkit asked her, an excited look in his amber eyes.

"Maybe I could teach you a thing or two," Lilyleaf trailed off, a sly expression on her muzzle.

"Please?" Stormkit batted at her tail, gazing up at her with wide, pleading eyes.

"Oh, alright then," she replied with a sigh of defeat, her eyes glinting with amusement. She crouched down, gesturing with her tail for the kits to copy her. "This is the hunting crouch. You need to keep your tail straight out behind you, so that it doesn't brush against anything and scare away the prey. Then you bunch up your back legs' muscles, like this." She demonstrated, stiffening her legs as if she were about to pounce on a juicy mouse. "After that, you wait, and when the time is right-"

"You pounce!" Squirrelstep laughed as she appeared out of the shadows and landed on Lilyleaf's back.

"Very funny!" Lilyleaf growled playfully as she pushed her friend off.

Suddenly, Stormkit was on top of Cloudkit, his tiny chest puffed out with pride. "I did it!" he grinned. "You didn't even see me coming, Cloudkit!"

"Maybe that's because you were behind me," he grumbled under his breath as he pushed him away.

As Lilyleaf and Squirrelstep laughed, a strange noise filled the air. A shadow raced across the ground, heading toward the kits.

"No!" Mistpelt screeched from the entrance to the nursery.

Frostkit looked up to see a huge, golden-brown bird reaching for Stormkit with crude talons. Before she could realize what she was doing, she sped in front of him, pushing him away from the bird.

"Frostkit!" her mother wailed.

Frostkit felt sharp claws dig into her back. Suddenly, she was airborne. The camp receded into the gorge, and the gorge receded into the land around it.

She cried out in pain as the bird gained a tighter grip on her. She felt blood trickle down her sides and the stinging feeling of the bird's talons in her back.

"Let me go!" she screeched, pain rushing through her.

The bird answered with a harsh screech and continued onwards. Soon, Frostkit's vision was clouded by a black fog.

/

When she came to, a rushing sound filled her ears. She lifted her head to find herself and her captor plummeting toward the ground. A bang sounded, and the bird went completely limp, dropping her. Its blood splattered onto her fur as she neared the ground.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a cat darted toward her and caught her by the scruff before she could hit the ground.

The stranger set her down gently and looked down at her with worried eyes. "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

Frostkit blinked, dazed. "I-I was taken by that bird...and...now I'm here...with you."

"Well, you're safe now," the cat sat down, examining her wounds. "My name is Pine. What's yours?"

"Frostkit," she replied.

"That's a bit of a mouthful. How about I give you a new name?"

"W-why?" she squeaked. "That's my name! Why do I have to change it?"

"Well, I have a feeling that you're not going to be seeing your family again, so why not take up a new name? One that keeps away those memories?" he winked at her. "The same thing that happened to you happened to me! I never saw my family again, and it hurt to have a memory of them left, so I just gave myself a new name!"

Frostkit closed her eyes. "That makes sense," she said softly before looking up at him with determined eyes. "Can you give me a new name?"

He nodded, and looked thoughtful for a heartbeat. He then let out his breath, like an idea had suddenly come to him. "How about Silver?"

She smiled. "Yes! Thank you!"

He grinned before turning serious. "I should get you some herbs to put on those wounds."

Pine led her to a small cave made out of five boulders stacked together. "This will do for a few days, and then we will move on."

"What do you mean, "move on"?"

"If you're going to stick with me, you're going to have to travel with me. I'm a loner, and you are too, now. Loners are always on the move," he explained.

"Oh," she mewed, understanding, before brightening. "Okay!"

Pine smiled. "Get some rest. I'll go get the herbs."

"Okay, Pine," she yawned.

"Sweet dreams, Silver," he meowed before padding out of the den.

_Silver, _she thought the name over and over again as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
